


A Morning So Sweet

by tertsoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, its super short but sweet i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tertsoy/pseuds/tertsoy
Summary: It's a lazy morning, Jake wakes up and doesn't want to wake Dirk up from his clingy slumber.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 30





	A Morning So Sweet

It was 7:34 AM sharp, a sunrise peaking out and sunlight shining in the room. The morning breeze was settled in Jake's room, where there had been a certain Strider with Jake in his bed. All cuddled up, the Englishman woke up to the cutest sight he's, perhaps, ever seen; the Texan snuggling up to him with a faint smile. The Englishman decided to cherish the moment for a little while- smiling with glee himself. Though, he was quite hungry and with the Texan clinging to him, it was hard to get out of his grasp.

Jake surely made it out, but just as soon as he began getting up, Dirk grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Where are you going?" such obviously shocked Jake for a second.  
"Oh! I'm going to make some breakfast, dear. You can stay in bed-" he was quickly cut off by the Strider grabbing his hand and weakly tugging him back on the bed.

"Stay."  
"Love, I believe we both are craving some bacon and eggs, that's all."  
"I'm _not_ hungry. Stay." Dirk tugged Jake back on the bed and instantly clinged again. Jake chuckled softly, running a hand through Dirk's locks. "Alright, alright..."

_..Well, who can deny a few more minutes of cuddling?_


End file.
